


Love-Sick Poetry

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Poetry [57]
Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bad Poetry, Fluff and Humor, Love Poems, M/M, Recycled Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey's cute attempts at writing Mikleo poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Balcony Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, and thought this might be a fun idea. I may write some original poems, but the adapted ones are supposed to be Sorey actually adapting them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem used, the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet

What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Mikleo is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou his maid art far more fair than he:  
Being birthed with the gifts and tone of the sea.  
It is my Mikleo, O, it is my love!  
O, he knew he were!  
He speaks, and he says everything.  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat his eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if his eyes were there, they in his head?  
The brightness of his cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; his eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how he leans his cheek upon his hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek right now!


	2. Lines Depicting Simple Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem used, Lines Defining Simple Happiness by Peter Gizzi

The shine on your circlet took precedence in sun 

Your shine, I should say, could take me anywhere 

It feels right to be up this close in tight wind 

It feels right to notice all the shiny things about you 

About you there is nothing I wouldn’t want to know 

With you nothing is simple yet nothing is simpler 

About you many good things come into relation 

I think of proofs and grammar, vowel sounds, like 

A is for underwear, E for pants 

I is for belts, O the shirt you wear 

U is for circlet, and Y your long staff 

The music picks up again, I am the man I hope to be 

The bright air hangs freely near your newly cut hair 

It is so easy now to see gravity at work in your face 

Easy to understand time, that dark process 

To accept it as a beautiful process, your face


	3. How Do I Love Thee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's say Sorey gave this one to Mikleo right before heading to the final battle. Needless to say, Mikleo bawled. (I ruined the sonnet structure, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
> Poem used: How Do I Love Thee? (Sonnet 43) by Elizabeth Barrett Browning
    
    
    How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.
    I love thee to the depth and breadth and height
    My heart can reach, when I find thee out of sight.
    For I will forever cherish thy embrace.
    I love thee to the level of every day’s
    Most quiet need, by air and fire-light.
    I love thee freely, as men strive for right.
    I love thee purely, as a tiny newborn.
    I love thee with the confidence
    In our timeless bond, and with childhood’s faith.
    I love thee with a love to carry me
    Through my grief. I love thee with the breath,
    Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if Fate choose,
    I shall continue to love thee until thy death.


	4. Chapter 4

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I can't bring myself to ask you

But, how is it that I love you?

 

What is it that clenches at my heart

And upturns my lips

Just from the very knowledge that you are near?

 

How is it that I can long with such need

Without that spark that touches so many?

How can we few be so blessed with this?

 

For we have a love that transcends that fire of others.

For, for us there is not but a soulful connection,

a meeting of hearts, not disturbed by the wiles of flesh

 

So, again, I ask

How is it I love you?

Could I ever tell the ways?

The ways in which I love thee are endless as the sky

That feeling inside my heart as intangible as oxygen.

Yet, the love I feel overwhelms at times,

When the light shines off your hair, when a smile graces your lips,

When I hear you whisper my name in the dead of night,

When your lips touch mine with tender affection.

 

My knees would buckle,

My heart would stop,

My eyes would weep,

If ever your own love I were to loose.

For you, of all life's many wonders, is that which I cherish.


End file.
